mlpfimmylittleponyfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
this is where you will see the characters the main ones and learn all about them and you will see spme photos of them twilight sparkle twilight is an unicorn fron season 1 to season 3 and becomes an alicorn princess at the end of season 3 magical mystery cure. when twilight came to ponyville after living in cantalot in equesira twilght didt know what friendship was. she came to ponyville to check peperations for the summer sun celebration. she also came to study on nightmare moons return (ill exsplain who she is at the end) and the element of harmony these element are what are used to deafeat nightmare moon who wants to bring etirnal night (night forever) but it was up to twilight and her friends to retrive them. 5 elements are known kindness, laughter, genorosity, honesty and loyalty and the 6th is reveled with a spark when theyh find them twilight realizes when a spark meant the spark inside her a thats when she realized the others are her friends and after nightmare destroys the elements she relizes that the spirits of the elements are the others. each one represented others find out who gets what element by watching the. next twilight is sad cause she has to leave her new friends. princess celestia says to twilight her new home is in ponyville and from that day there still frined fighting new dangers and new adventures and using the elements and it was thx to twilight to bring them toghter and bring the elements to them twilights are hero rainbow dash rainbow dash is a pegasus pony who loves a challange and loves winning and being awsome and he moved from cloudsdale to ponyville. shes a hero who saves the day to prove it watch the episode mare do well where she saves the day alot but always brags on how good she is. so the others get fed up and decide to stop rainbow. so when rainbow sees someone in trouble he flys up and is about to save her a mare in a purple hat and outfit with a navy blue cape and shoes. as i was saying she came and saved the mare a sec before rainbow got her. rainbow was mad and tghen this mare do well is strong, fast, flyes and magic and so she saves construcion workers, a carage bus, and a dam when rainbow chases after her to see who it is shes shocked the mare do well was...... PINKIE PIE thats not all......... APPLEJACK and ....... TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND FLUTTERSHY who only did the flying bit and rarity made the costumes and when they told her why they did it she relized thats wat she did and she wrote to the princess and told her wat she learnt. shes the only one who can do and sonic rainbow applejack applejack is an earth pony and a great athlete she never lies and she saved the town once or twice maybe more the one i an rember is applebuck season at the beginning. there was a stam peed and everyone was worried (well accept pinkie pie) applejack and her dog were able to save the day by using there skills. everyone was very grateful. she also has saved spike once in spike at your service. spikes on hes day off a accidently got into the everfree forest and started getting chased by timberwolf a wolf made out of logs sticks and wood. he was surrounded when applejack through stones at them and they broke. im gonna put up some videos of that and finally they almost lost there farm ill put that video up to fluttershy she is a kind and sweet and shy pegaces she came to ponyville after falling out of cloudsdale because she was being bullied as a filly and a weak flyer and rainbow dash stood up for her and they had a race and well they went so fast fluttershy fell of a cloud and was catched by butterflies. that day she relized she could talk to animals and thats when she got her cutiemark and also it was because of rainbows sonic rainboom. overall shes a kind shy friend . rarity is a very prity unicorn and she lives in ponyville in a botique and has a cat called opal who dosent like rarity that much. rarity talent is to find gems she can with a spell in her horn. she been kidnapped three times. once in dog and pony show where spike and rarity were looking for gems when these diamond dogs who also lookes for gems appeared and took her down a hole and spike told the others. the second time was in secret of my excess instead of exsplain it ill put video of it and the third was in a comic were she was kidnapped after having nightmares with her friends and was transformed into a nightmare. pinkie pie pinkie is a funny character she makes people smile and she barly is ever sad the one thing i dont get is sometimes shes scared like when those gala ticked touched pinkie and she screamed and shes able to through the scarest cave in equestira. how is that possible. pinkie used to live on a rock farm and now she works at suger cube corner. pinkie is a prankster like rainbow dash you can tell by watching griffon of the brush and shes been sad once or twice like in too mnay pinkie pies but overall i think shes a funnnnny character gallary PP human.jpg PP crystal.jpg R human.jpg R nightmare.jpg R cystal.jpg FS human.jpg FS bat.jpg FS cystsal.jpg AJ human.jpg AJ crystal.jpg RD crystal.jpg Human T.jpg Crystal T.jpg Alicorn t.jpg